User talk:CrysJaL
And about codes your can't due to we already have a category for them and that isn't a forum it's a discussion post. It is kinda like a forum abit yes. But as you know "We moderators" can't "allow all users to spam around periodically" during times we have a code or reather "guideline" we go by which is below in link without that and as you know with the thread i myself am trying to make positive's with you all as users whoid posts many coded posts a day i'm trying to kinda get them all into one speculative thread or post make sense? : I'm just trying to make sure "no one spams around" "we do" want you and "all users" to enjoy and have fun in all discussion. '' : ''But "whenever i see" Too many posts as such it's my job to make sure and stay positive to have just one to two necessary posts a day to many kinda overflows discussion and makes me think you know? : So you know as such here's our guidelines: https://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/d/g : And if you have any questions. : About all discussion? : Or us as discussion moderator? : Or just me? : As long as it's not inappropriate behavior or anything where you get me demoted i can listen if you get me demoted i'll be sure you get yourself "banned". : Because it's inappropriate behavior to go against us as discussion moderator's So you know as such as a warning. : Reason reather it's "one of us" or "all" we have a code and when someone goes against the "code" it's our duty to make sure and positive "all users" stay positive and have fun and enjoy discussion negatives are always best to talk it out alright? : Too negative well "we pour a bucket of ice on you" as a "three strike rule" once the "third strike is out" it's a block for "most users" to be sure and "positive you yourself understand rules and follow up's". : And without us as discussion moderators or administrators around where would we be you know so yep? : Be "thankful for all the hard work we all do" "if not well yes we work harder" "we improve" "we evolve" alright? : So you know as such hope you understand If you want to message me my talk page is in blue below so questions about discussion or me as long as it's appropriate and not personal i'll listen okay so you know from me. : We "All" want you to have fun and enjoy discussion post if any questions you can ask in a post and one of us will answer reason i'm not the only discussion moderator around so yeah. Any questions let us know alright? We'll be happy to answer them all okay? So you know as such have fun and enjoy discussion post and have a Happy Halloween From us your discussion moderators and administrators!...-Trainer Micah (talk) 15:34, October 31, 2018 (UTC)